A Firefly's Light
by Harpygirl91
Summary: DN/SM The world was changing around me, and I feel like I am going to go insane. What happened to Raito? Why is he always locked in his room alone? Please, someone come and save me from this chaos.
1. The First Meeting

Harpygirl91- Hello this is my Death Note/ Sailor Moon story!! I'm so excited this is finally up! Below is a list of things that is AU about this fanfic. Oh and there's some appearances by Bleach characters!!

1. Hotaru and Raito meet when they are 5

2. Keiko left Shuichi after Hotaru was born

3. Sailor Senshi's powers do not exist

4. Hotaru does have her healing powers

5. This is as much as I can give away for now. Read to find out more!!

Chapter 1: First meetings:

(Hotaru and Raito are 5 in this chapter)

Sachiko Yagami beamed with pride as she walked through the hallways of the elementary school with Raito by her side being unable to find his teacher's classroom. "Sumimasen." Sachiko said to a woman with long black hair holding a young girl's hand," Do you know where Kaioh-sensei's room is?"

"Gomen nasai, we're trying to find it too. I'm Keiko Tomoe." The woman said turning to Sachiko," This is my daughter Hotaru."

"Ohayo gozaimasu." The girl Hotaru said politely before going to partially hide behind her mother staring at Raito shyly. Not only Hotaru's dark purple eyes but also black-purple hair confused Raito; who wondered the whole time how those two could be natural.

"Ohayo." Raito said and Hotaru smiled at him slightly.

"Hotaru-chan, Raito-chan why don't you two walk ahead of us?" Keiko said smiling down at her daughter who shyly nodded as Raito offered her his hand. Hotaru bit her lip as she took his hand nervously and they began to walk together. "I should invite you and your family over to thank your husband for all he's done for me." Keiko said," With out him me and Hotaru would probably be dead."

Sachiko gave Keiko a small smile as she remembered the Tomoe case; it had been a spousal abuse case a few years back. Shuichi Tomoe, Keiko's former husband, had been imprisoned after medical evidence proved that he had caused Keiko to have three previous miscarriages before Hotaru had been born. "I'm glad Hotaru-chan had grown up so well." Sachiko said smiling," She's so cute!"

Keiko smiled sadly," I feel terrible about forcing her to be raised with out a father figure in her life."

"I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind being her oji-san." Sachiko said smiling," You're welcome to join our family for supper anytime considering that it looks like Hotaru-chan and Raito-chan are going to be such good friends."

"Kaa-san!" Hotaru yelled waving at the two women," Raito-kun and I found Kaioh-sensei!!"

(later in the day during recess)

Hotaru smiled happily as she played foursquare outside with Raito, a boy named Ichigo, and a girl named Tatsuki. Hotaru had meet Tatsuki during paint time and one of the other boys in the class had tried to mess up Hotaru's painting. Tatsuki had come to her rescue by pushing down the boy and helping Hotaru finish her painting. Tatsuki had then introduced Hotaru and Raito to a boy named Ichigo that had orange hair.

Tatsuki mocked Raito and Ichigo as they two tried to outdo each other and only wound up messing up even more. "Boys are silly." Tatsuki said laughing as the two boys glared at each other.

"Tatsuki-chan! That wasn't nice!" Hotaru scolded.

"They're boys they can handle it." Tatsuki said and Hotaru still frowned at her before giggling.

"Do you want to go to the swings?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure we'll leave them alone to argue." Tatsuki said and drug Hotaru over to the swings.

"Hey wait!!" Ichigo and Raito shouted before running after the girls.

(After school)

"Ja ne, Raito-kun, Tatsuki-chan, and Ichigo-kun!!" Hotaru shouted as she left with Keiko and Keiko smiled down at her daughter.

"It looks like you made a lot of new friends." Keiko observed.

"Hai!!" Hotaru said happily," Tatsuki-chan, said that she would teach me karate so nobody will pick on me and if they do I can stop them!!"

Keiko laughed at the thought of her daughter beating up anybody. Hotaru was just to gentle and kind. Hotaru was currently tending to a stray puppy that Keiko had found on the way home. The puppy appeared to be a chocolate lab and even though Keiko had put up fliers no one had come to claim the rather humongous puppy.

"Have you thought of a name for your puppy?" Keiko said hinting that the lab would permanently be Hotaru's companion.

"Hmm…. What about Kane?" Hotaru said tapping her chin with her finger," Puppy's awfully playful and likes to knock people down."

Then Hotaru's face fell as she remembered something that happened at school," Kaa-san?"

"What is it sweetie?" Keiko asked smiling down at her daughter.

"I saw these high school boys teasing one of my senpai and I told them to leave him alone. Then they called me a purple-eyed freak." Hotaru said staring up at her mother," Is having purple eyes bad?"

"No not at all!" Keiko said quickly as they continued to walk down the road," Your eyes are beautiful and unique. Your baa-chan had purple eyes just like you."

"Really?" Hotaru said, light returning to her eyes," Kaa-san I'll have to introduce you to my new friends tomorrow!!"

"Okay." Keiko said," Do you want to go shopping for supper with me?"

"Hai!!" Hotaru said and they quickly headed to the market.

"What would you like?" Keiko asked.

"Nihon soba or ramen!!" Hotaru grinned making Keiko laugh again.

"Well let's get all of the ingredients together then." Keiko said.

(End Chapter 1)

Harpygirl91- YAY!! The first chapter's done!! (happy dance) Well please review and leave your comments!!


	2. Tradegy

Harpygirl91- Well here's the second chapter!! This is a very sad chapter so I recommend tissues or a handkerchief. Oh and everybody's eight years old in this chapter!!!

Chapter 2: Tragedy

Keiko stared at the television as the phone dropped from her hands. She had just been in the middle of talking to Sachiko about letting Hotaru stay the weekend with the Yagami family while watching the Saturday morning news. As the news reporter went through his daily story of the weather and local news he had announced that a criminal convicted of spousal abuse was being released after five years of imprisonment.

"Keiko-san, what is it?" Sachiko asked as Keiko shakily picked up the phone.

"He was released." Keiko stated with her voice shaking.

"Who?" Sachiko said confused.

"They released my ex-husband from jail." Keiko said hurriedly," Sachiko-san, what am I going to do? I know that he will come after me and Hotaru!!!"

"I'll talk to my husband and see what we can do." Sachiko suggested," You can just have Hotaru stay with us until you think it is safe."

"No." Keiko stated bluntly," I'll see if the Arisawas will let Hotaru stay with them since she is Tatsuki-chan's friend. Soichi might suspect that Hotaru will be staying with you and your family. I will ask Kurosaki-san if I can stay with them to throw off any suspicion of me being connected to the Yagami family."

"Kaa-san, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked as she walked into the kitchen sleepily.

"Gomen nasai Sachiko-san but Hotaru's awake and I have to tell her what's going on." Keiko whispered before hanging up," Ohayo, Hotaru."

"Ohayo Kaa-san!" Hotaru said happily smiling in her panda bear pajamas," Was that Sachiko-baa-san?"

"Hai. But you won't be able to stay over at Raito-chan's house this weekend." Keiko lied," How about I call Arisawa-baa-san and ask her if you can stay the weekend with Tatsuki-chan?"

"Really?" Hotaru said eagerly and hugged Keiko," Arigato Kaa-san!!!!"

"Why don't you go get dressed while I call Arisawa-baa-san?" Keiko suggested and Hotaru disappeared into her room. The single mother lived in a two-room apartment that was just the right size for the two females. Keiko was currently working on buying a house for Hotaru and her to live in. Kane was kept in the backyard of the apartment complex so that he would have plenty of room to play in. It also made it to where Kane couldn't make a mess of Keiko's house.

As Hotaru dressed for the day Keiko quickly three-wayed the Arisawa and Kurosaki families to tell them about the situation. Tatsuki's mother immediately gave permission for Hotaru to stay with them as long as necessary however half-way through asking the Kurosaki's if she could stay with them Keiko froze.

How long could she run away from the man that had nearly killed her and Hotaru? How long would they be able to hide?

"Keiko-san, is everything okay?" Isshin asked," You can stay with us if you want too."

"Iie. I'll find a hotel to stay in until I know for certain that he's not coming after me or Hotaru." Keiko said before hanging up. She jumped as someone started to roughly knock on the door.

"Hotaru-chan, I want you to go and hide." Keiko whispered as Hotaru came out of her room," No matter what you hear don't come out."

"Hai!" Hotaru obeyed and ran to hide under Keiko's bed.

"Soichi." Keiko greeted as she opened the door," What are you doing here?"

Soichi was a man of average height with stark white hair and bright blue eyes that were covered with glasses. "Is it against the law for a man to see his daughter?"

"In your case yes." Keiko retorted as Soichi let himself in. The man immediately went to the kitchen counter where there were several pictures of Hotaru and her friends.

"Is she at one of her friends?" Soichi asked.

"Yes." Keiko said and froze in fear as Soichi suddenly swept all of the photo frames onto the floor causing the glass to shatter. "What are you doing?!?!" Keiko shouted.

"You and Hotaru belong to me and no one else Keiko." Soichi stated moving towards Keiko slowly, "I won't share my wife and precious daughter with anyone else. Now where is Hotaru, Keiko?"

"How did you learn her name?" Keiko demanded while grabbing a knife from a drawer and pointing it at Soichi.

"Oh is that really her name?" Soichi stated," I just guessed. It's a cute name for our daughter. Now Keiko where is she?"

"She's at a friends house." Keiko continued calmly.

"I know you're lying now where is she?" Soichi demanded.

"She's some place you can't get her." Keiko restated and froze as Soichi pulled a gun out from underneath his shirt.

"Keiko, I will kill you to get Hotaru. Now where is my precious daughter?" Soichi shouted.

"Soichi, I would rather die than let her go into your hands." Keiko said, unmoving.

"Then your choice has been made." Soichi stated and aimed the gun at Keiko's chest then shot her. Keiko's eyes widened in shock as she fell to the ground.

"Now I'll ask you one more time before you die, Keiko. Where is Hotaru?" Soichi calmly asked.

"I'll never tell you." Keiko said smiling, as light began to leave her eyes.

The last thing Keiko saw was a group of policemen, lead by Chief Yagami burst into her house to arrest Soichi. As one of the other officers took Soichi away Chief Yagami knelt down beside her and took her hand.

"It's okay now, Keiko-san." Chief Yagami reassured," There's an ambulance coming to take you to the hospital. It should be here in only a few minutes."

"A-arigato." Keiko said weakly," Demo… I-I'm not going to make it. I-I w-want you to take care of Hotaru after I'm gone."

"Keiko-san, don't talk like that!" Chief Yagami shouted at the dying woman.

"PROMISE ME!!" Keiko shouted back shrilly before she started to sob," Please…"

"Hai." Chief Yagami said as Keiko closed her eyes. From his experience as a police officer, Chief Yagami knew she was dead so he let go of her hand. He ordered a few of the other officers to try and keep Keiko alive as long as possible as he searched for Hotaru.

The first place he looked was Keiko's bedroom. "Hotaru-chan, are you in here?" Chief Yagami asked loudly," its Raito's father."

Hotaru peeked out from underneath the bed and stared up at Chief Yagami with watery eyes," Kaa-san's going do die isn't she?"

"We can't say that yet. The ambulance is going to take your Kaa-san to the hospital and they're going to do everything in their power to save her." Chief Yagami reassured as he knelt by the bed and help Hotaru out from under it.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Chief Yagami's neck as he picked her up while hiding her face in his shoulder. Chief Yagami made sure to hide Hotaru from Soichi's view as he carried the small and now crying girl outside.

"Hotaru-chan, I'm going to take you to the hospital where your Kaa-san is." Chief Yagami explained to Hotaru as he set her in the passenger seat of his car before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Arigato." Hotaru said while peeking out the window at Soichi," Is that my Tou-san?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He responded.

"Why did he hurt Kaa-san?" Hotaru asked.

"He's a bad person." Chief Yagami explained.

"Does that make me a bad person?" Hotaru asked staring at Chief Yagami.

"No." Chief Yagami said as he drove to the hospital," Just because your Tou-san is a bad person it doesn't mean that you are."

"My Kaa-san was a good person right?" Hotaru inquired.

"Yes. You take strongly after your mother." Chief Yagami said and reached over to pat her on the head.

"W-what will happen to me if Kaa-san dies?" Hotaru asked.

_How many questions does she have? _Chief Yagami wondered before responding," Keiko-san made me promise to take care of you. So you will move in with me and my family."

"Ichigo-kun lost his mother too." Hotaru stated," Am I going to change like he did if Kaa-san dies?"

"Only if you wish to change." Chief Yagami replied," Why don't you lean the chair back and rest until we get to the hospital?"

"Okay." Hotaru said barely above a whisper before falling asleep.

(The next day)

Raito stared at Hotaru as she sat by Keiko's sleeping form. Keiko had fallen into a coma after her surgery and the doctors predicted that she didn't have long to live. "Hotaru-chan, you can't stay here forever." Raito said. It was six in the evening and visiting hours were almost over. Tatsuki and Ichigo had come by earlier to comfort Hotaru and talk to her. Now the only one's in Keiko's room was Sachiko, who was rearranging the flowers that had been brought for Keiko, and Raito, who was trying to get Hotaru to leave Keiko's side.

"A-ano…" Hotaru began," W-what if Kaa-san wakes up? I don't want her to wake up alone!"

"It'll be alright, Hotaru-chan." Sachiko reassured the small girl," There's several doctors and nurses here so she won't wake up alone. Besides you need to rest. How would your mother react if you made yourself sick with worry?"

"M-matte!" Hotaru shouted suddenly remembering something," What about Kane?"

"The landlady said that she would take care of Kane until you got moved in with us." Sachiko said leading Raito and Hotaru out to her car.

"O-okay." Hotaru said then suddenly froze as she turned to look at the hospital," Kaa-san."

"Hotaru-chan, what is it?" Raito asked.

"N-nothing." Hotaru said quickly faking a smile.

Raito grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back seat of the car. "You need to stop worrying. Your mom will be fine. The doctors…" Raito began trying to reassure Hotaru except the tiny girl had fallen across his lap asleep.

Raito stared down at her as Hotaru snoozed lightly on his lap. He had long gotten over the stage where he believed that girls were aliens. So as he leaned down to brush his lips lightly against her cheek he didn't feel awkward.

(The next morning)

"Kaa-san." Hotaru whispered as she sat in the corner of the Yagami's living room. Sachiko had just informed Raito and Hotaru of Keiko's death during the night. Thus Hotaru was now in the first stage of mourning.

Raito glared at her before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her," Stop crying your mom wouldn't want you to cry."

"B-but she's gone!" Hotaru wailed into Raito shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Your father will be punished for killing her." Raito explained," You'll see. He'll rot behind bars for eternity."

"W-why would he kill Kaa-san?" Hotaru asked.

"He's evil." Raito replied.

(End Chapter 2)

Harpygirl91- See even an eight-year-old Raito is evil.

Near- … (stares at me)

Harpygirl91- Mello!! Near's scaring me!!

Mello- (sniggers)

Harpygirl91- (pout) You two are meanies.


	3. BFF

Harpygirl91- Well here's the 3rd chapter of my DNSM story

Harpygirl91- Well here's the 3rd chapter of my DNSM story. I hope you enjoy it!! Sorry for the delay in updating!

Ch 3: BFF (Age 14, third year in junior high)

The male students stared as Hotaru Tomoe and Tatsuki Arisawa walked down the hallways. Many boys were daring their friends to approach one of the two beauties. As one boy passed the girls, he 'accidentally' flipped Hotaru's skirt up.

Tatsuki immediately turned and punched the boy in the face while shouting," I dare you to do that again you pervert!! Next time I'll break your arms!!"

"Tatsuki-chan, onegai calm down." Hotaru begged her friend. Tatsuki turned around with a huff and stomped off. Hotaru then turned to the so called 'pervert' and smiled down at him," You should go to the nurse and have her put some ice where Tatsuki-chan punched you."

As Hotaru ran off to catch up with Tatsuki, several of the teenage boys stared after her with hearts in their eyes. "She's an angel." The perv said with a light blush on his face.

"We must protect her." Another boy stated as a crowd began to form.

"That's it!" One boy shouted," We shall become Hotaru-hime's protectors!" A chorus of 'Yeahs' rang up through the hallways until a teacher came along to force all of the awestruck males to their classes.

(Meanwhile)

During the short amount of time between the incident with the pervert, Hotaru and Tatsuki made it to their classroom. Raito and Ichigo were already there, along with a few of their other classmates.

"Achoo!" Hotaru sneezed suddenly.

"You okay?" Tatsuki asked turning around in her desk to face her friend.

"Hai." Hotaru reassured," Maybe somebody's just talking about me."

"Not my fault if you get a fanclub." Tatsuki teased.

"N-nani?" Hotaru exclaimed," A-a fanclub? W-Why?"

"Never mind." Tatsuki said shaking her head at Raito joined them.

"What is this you're saying about a fanclub?" Raito asked.

"Oh. This pervert flipped Hotaru's skirt up, I punched him, and Hotaru was nice enough to tell him to go see the nurse." Tatsuki explained," Then, after we left, I heard some boys talking about her."

Anger was apparent in Raito's eyes as Tatsuki finished her explanation," Who was it?"

"I don't know." Tatsuki said shrugging," Just some pervert in the hallway."

"Tatsuki-chan!" Hotaru scolded. Then Raito turned to her.

"What are you scolding her for!!" Raito shouted," You should be angry at that person for doing that to you?!"

Hotaru stared up at Raito in shock as he yelled at her. Raito realized his mistake as Hotaru hung her head. "Hotaru-chan, gomen nasai. Gomen" Raito said bending down; while, placing his hand under her chin and lifted her face towards his.

"It's okay, Raito-kun." Hotaru reassured him," You and Tatsuki are right. I'm too nice."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Ichigo said patting Hotaru on her head.

"YEAH!!" One of Tatsuki and Hotaru's latest friends, Orihime shouted," There's nothing wrong with being too nice!"

Hotaru's face brightened before everyone dispersed to their seats as Meioh-sensei entered the room. As Raito took his seat beside Hotaru he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and began writing. Hotaru jumped slightly as Raito passed her a note.

Hotaru-chan, I really am sorry for yelling at you. Hotaru's smile fell as she read Raito's words. It was as if a demon and an angel were sitting on her shoulders.

The demon was saying that Hotaru shouldn't reply to his note and just toss Raito away like a pair of worn-out slippers. Meanwhile, the angel was saying that Hotaru should give him another chance. Things were difficult for Raito; he was top in their grade, going through puberty, many girls were approaching him wanting to be his girlfriend, and Sachiko-baasan wasn't being much of a help either.

_It's okay, Raito-kun. You just scared me a little that's all. I wasn't expecting you to yell at me. _Hotaru wrote back quickly.

I promise Hotaru-chan. I'll never yell at you again. I swear on my life. I'm just not comfortable with the idea of you having a fanclub. Raito explained

_Why?_

Because they may start stalking you, what if one of them tries to rape... I mean hurt you?

_Raito-kun, you're too paranoid. _

Am I? I help Tou-san out with multiple cases. Do you know how many cases there are when a male idolized a girl and he attacked her?

_I have you to protect me._

Raito froze as he read those simple words. How could he not tell that Hotaru trusted him that much? He was a better detective than most of the detectives that his father worked with. How had he missed that simple thing? He shocked Hotaru by carefully folding the note and placing it in his pocket. Raito then pulled out his notebook and began writing notes on Meioh-sensei's lesson.

(Later that day)

"Raito-kun, do you want to join us for lunch?" Hotaru asked. (Us meaning Tatsuki, Orihime, Hotaru, and some of the other girls in the class)

"No thank you. I'm eating lunch with Ishida-san today." Raito lied.

"Oh." Hotaru said disappointed before leaving with the other girls.

"Why did you just lie to Hotaru-chan?" Ichigo asked staring down at Raito," That's not like you."

"It's none of your business." Raito practically growled at Ichigo.

"I was just wondering why." Ichigo said shrugging," Don't blame me if you lose her friendship because you couldn't tell her that you always eat lunch alone so you can get ahead in your school work."

Meanwhile the girls had settled outside with their bentos and were talking about an upcoming sleepover at the Yagami household.

"I can't wait!" Orihime exclaimed," It'll be so much fun! We'll do make-overs, cook pizza, listen to music, play games, and tells scary stories!"

"I wonder what kind of pajamas Hotaru-chan and Hime-chan wears?" Chizuru wondered out loud, causing the pale girl to blush.

"Chizuru-chan!" Tatsuki said, warningly," Don't even think about it. Consider what Raito-kun would do to you."

"You know, Raito-san is very protective of Hotaru-chan." Michiru said while looking up at the sky," Do you think that he has romantic feelings for her?"

"N-nani?" Hotaru stuttered as Tatsuki chocked on her juice.

"You know Michiru-chan may be right." Orihime observed," What if Raito-kun does like Hotaru-chan?"

"T-that would be so strange." Hotaru admitted.

"OHH!!" Chizuru said evilly," We can find out during the sleepover."

"How?" Tatsuki asked and regretted her question, as soon as evil looks filled Chizuru and the other girls' eyes.

"Poor Raito-kun." Hotaru whispered.

(That weekend)

Raito's left eye twitched as he heard loud giggles erupting, from the living room of the Yagami household. Soichiro (Chief Yagami) conveniently had a major case to work on that weekend. Thus leaving Raito as the sole male in the household.

As he headed downstairs to grab a snack, he paused to peek into the living room. However, what he saw was Hotaru and her friends changing into their pajamas. His eyes focused on Hotaru as she stood only in her bra and underwear, while holding her lavender colored pajamas to her chest and laughing at something Orihime said.

"AHH!!" Hotaru shouted as she spotted Raito. This caused the other girls to scream and start throwing random objects at the teenage boy. Raito immediately fled before he was caught by Tatsuki and possibly castrated.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing?" Sayu asked Raito, after he escaped from the infuriated girls," Were you peeping on Nee-chan?"

"What?!" Raito exclaimed, turning red.

"I didn't know you were so perverted, Nii-san!" Sayu stated loudly.

"RAITO YAGAMI!!" Tatsuki shouted," GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE NOW!!"

(With the girls)

"Tatsuki-chan…" Hotaru sweatdropped. After she had spotted Raito, Hotaru and the other girls changed into their pajamas in record time," I'm sure Raito-kun didn't mean it."

"So what?" Tatsuki snapped," He needs to be punished."

"How?" Orihime asked.

"Makeover." Tatsuki chuckled evilly.

"Poor Raito-kun." Hotaru whispered.

"I got Nii-chan!" Sayu said happily as she pulled Raito behind her," What are you going to do to him?"

"You'll see!" Orihime grinned grabbing Raito and forcing him to sit down.

"Gomen nasai, Raito-kun." Hotaru apologized," Demo, you did peep on us!"

Raito blushed as he stared at Hotaru. She was dressed in lavender pajama pants and a matching top, yet Raito could see her in nothing but her under garments. "Just go ahead and do whatever you want to me." Raito said while hanging his head.

"YAY!" The girls, minus Hotaru, cheered. Hotaru only giggled while moving out of everyone's way.

(Thirty-Forty minutes later)

"Are you having fun girls?" Sachiko asked as she walked into the living room. Sachiko almost dropped her tray full of snacks when she saw Raito.

Raito was dressed in a knee-length red dress with matching heels. The girls had also added extensions to allow his hair to be tied up into a side ponytail. The makeover also included make-up, which consisted of- mascara, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and a small amount of red eye shadow.

"Wow." Sayu said amazed," Nii-chan makes a pretty girl!"

While the other girls rolled in laughter or took pictures, Hotaru had the decency to try and suppress her laughter. "Why did you dress Raito up?" Sachiko asked Hotaru after the shock wore off.

"He accidentally peeked in on us while we were changing." Hotaru explained.

"Raito!" Sachiko snapped," I can't believe you did that! Come with me young man we have boundaries to discuss!"

"Baa-san!" Hotaru turned quickly," Don't you think that Raito has been punished enough?"

Sachiko paused to look Raito over," One of you girls will give Soichiro a picture of Raito as he is currently dressed."

Raito blushed brightly before numerous camera flashes blinded him. As he dashed up to his room, the faint noise of Hotaru's laughter rang in his ears.

(In the living room)

"I can't believe that Raito-san did that!" Michiru exclaimed as the girls began to cover the ground with sleeping bags.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Hotaru defended.

"Did you see how he was staring at you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Huh?!" Hotaru blushed as her eyes widened," T-there's no way."

"That's what we keep trying to tell you, Hotaru-chan." Chizuru pointed out.

"D-demo."

"Let's change the subject." Orihime suggested before turning to Hotaru," Aren't you and the Yagamis moving to Tokyo?"

"Yeah." Hotaru said sadly," Soichiro-ojisan was offered a job as the Tokyo police Chief and he accepted the job."

"NO!!" Chizuru shouted before tackling the poor girl," You can't leave us!!"

"I'll still visit during the holidays." Hotaru promised as some tears began to fall from her eyes," And Soichiro-ojisan bought me a cell phone so we can keep in touch that way."

"Don't cry…" Tatsuki said patting her on the head," We'll start crying if you cry."

"Yeah!" Orihime shouted and hugged Hotaru, along with Chizuru," We'll keep in touch no matter what."

"Yeah." Hotaru smiled while wiping away her tears then she glared at the girls," Just so you know Raito is like a precious brother to me."

"But you're not blood related!" Chizuru pointed out," He could still try something."

"Ugh!" Hotaru exclaimed before grabbing a pillow and hitting the red-head upside the head, initiating a pillow fight that would last until the girls collapsed in laughter.

(Later that night)

"Tatsuki-chan." Hotaru whispered as she shook her friend awake.

"Ehh…" Tatsuki groaned as she woke up." What is it 'Taru?"

"I-I want to tell you something before I go." Hotaru began. Even in the darkness, Tatsuki could sense that Hotaru was nervous about something.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Y-you know how Ichigo-kun can see spirits after they passed away?" Hotaru questioned.

"Yeah."

"I-I can see then too." Hotaru spurted out.

"Huh?!" Tatsuki exclaimed, causing the other girls to stir slightly before going back to sleep," Since when?"

"I only realized it recently." Hotaru explained.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" Tatsuki pointed out," You do that sometimes when you're sick."

"This was recently." Hotaru defended," You know our old math sensei that passed away a few weeks ago?"

"I think, he was the old pervert right?" Tatsuki struggled to remember.

"Hai!" Hotaru nodded," I saw his spirit outside of the girls dressing room. Then another spirit appeared. However, this spirit had a sword and they place the end of the sword against sensei's forehead then he disappeared."

"Maybe it was sending him to heaven." Tatsuki suggested.

"But I'm scared Tatsuki-chan," Hotaru said grabbing her friend by the shoulders," The other spirit saw me, and he knows about my abilities. What if he hunts me down?"

"What did he look like?" Tatsuki asked.

"He was really tall, had short silver colored hair, a large creepy grin, and was dressed in a black hakama along with a long white coat." Hotaru shuddered," He reminded me of a snake. I thought that he was going to attack me, but he just disappeared as quickly as he appeared." (Gin Ichimaru)

"I'll ask Ichigo to keep an eye out for him." Tatsuki supported. Hotaru simply nodded and leaned her head against Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Am I destined to be abnormal my entire life?" Hotaru asked referring to her ability to heal, see ghosts, and her purple eyes.

"You're not abnormal." Tatsuki reassured," It's like Raito would say, you're a rare diamond."

Hotaru laughed lightly before moving back to her sleeping bag. As Hotaru slowly drifted off into a land of dreams, Tatsuki stayed awake. It was her duty to protect Orihime and Hotaru from everyone, including themselves. However, she was now faced with the fact that she wouldn't be able to protect Hotaru anymore.

After Hotaru was finally asleep, Tatsuki carefully detached herself from her sleeping bag and snuck up to Raito's room. The teenage male was sleeping lightly, thus making the job of waking him up even easier.

"Raito, get your but up I have something to tell you!" Tatsuki snapped as she hit Raito upside the head.

"What are you doing?" Raito growled as he sat up quickly, holding his head where Tatsuki had hit him.

"I need you to do something for me after you move to Tokyo." Tatsuki explained while sitting down on his bed.

"What is it?" Raito asked," Get you a famous martial artists autograph?"

"That would be nice, but no." Tatsuki stated," I won't be able to protect Hotaru any more after you leave. Thus I'm handing that duty over to you."

"What?" Raito said half-awake," You want me to protect Hotaru?"

"You're the only one I would trust to do it." Tatsuki shrugged," Besides you protect her half of the time anyway. You can handle full time."

"Hm." Raito said then pushed Tatsuki off his bed then covering his head with the covers," Fine, now leave me alone to sleep."

"Ugh." Tatsuki said disgusted," That's good enough for me. At least until I find out that you messed up in your guardian duties. Then you will be dead meat."

"Whatever." Raito said under his breath. Tatsuki glared at his blanket covered body before going back downstairs.

Raito sighed and rolled onto his back wondering out loud," That was all Tatsuki wanted. I thought she was going to tell me she finally realized that she had a crush on Ichigo. Whatever."

(End Chapter 3)

Harpygirl91- (collapses onto the ground) Eight solid pages…This chapter took forever for me to write.

L- Why?

Harpygirl91- Well between school, babysitting my little siblings, my mom's sudden urge to clean the entire house, and people's need to drag me along prom dress shopping. I have been very busy.

Misa- Shopping?? Ohh!! Let's go Harpy-chan!

Harpygirl91-AHH!! HELP!!

Raito- Justice is served.


	4. The Death Note

Harpygirl91- To distract myself from school I am now working on this fanfiction in every minute of my free time

Harpygirl91- Below are some more notes to keep my readers from being confused! ( I edited this chapter after posting it. Don't worry. I just lengthened Hotaru's interaction with Gin and changed a few words around)

I'm moving the bleach timeline back two years.

I will include the shinigami from both Bleach and Death Note

The shinigami from Death Note will be called reapers

Any dates that appear are not random.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon, Death Note, or Bleach characters that appear in this fanfiction. I do, however, own Sido and any other OCs that appear in this story.

Chapter 4- The Death Note (Age: 17 Date: November 1, 2003)

Hotaru smiled as she stared over at Raito, he hadn't changed much since she had met him all those years ago. Raito had matured greatly and was first in their class. Hotaru was the one who had changed the most in appearance. Her hair now reached her hips and her skin more resembled alabaster rather than snow. Hotaru trailed behind Raito at second in their class. The two were currently in Hotaru's room doing their homework together.

Raito was wearing a simple white, long-sleeved, and button up shirt with a pair of khaki pants. Hotaru was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees, a tight, sleeveless purple tank top, and a pair of knee-high white socks.

"What is it?" Raito asked tweaking Hotaru's nose as she spaced out for a second.

"Eep!" Hotaru squeaked," I was just thinking about how much we've changed over the years."

Raito laughed lightly," Tatsuki hasn't changed at all."

"Yes she has!" Hotaru grinned," She's really pretty now!"

"She's still a complete tomboy." Raito pointed out.

"Why does that matter?" Hotaru asked.

"She'll never get married like that." Raito shook his head.

"She's dating Sado-san, and he's completely in love with her!" Hotaru defended.

"Wait. She's actually dating somebody?" Raito said in shock.

"Hai!" Hotaru beamed," I only meet Sado-san over the phone, but he seems really nice! Also, Tatsuki e-mail me a picture of him!"

"What does he look like?" Raito sweatdropped.

"I'll show you the picture!" Hotaru smiled as she pulled out her cell phone. After a few seconds she smiled and handed the phone over to Raito. Covering the screen was a picture of a tall, dark haired man.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Tatsuki sure has strange tastes in men." Raito laughed.

"Sado-san is really nice." Hotaru defended.

"You've only talked to him over the phone." Raito smirked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Hotaru asked.

"Tell me what?" Raito replied as he tilted his head.

"That Tatsuki, Orihime, Ichigo, Sado-san, Rukia-san, and Ishida-san are visiting this weekend." Hotaru smiled as she clapped her hands together once. Raito sighed and hit his head on the desk they were sitting at.

"Raito, are you okay?" Hotaru jerked and leaned over to Raito.

"All of them?" Raito stated in shock," Wait. Who are Rukia and Ishida?"

"Rukia-san and Ishida-san are both Ichigo's new friends!" Hotaru said. Suddenly she paused and stared out her window.

"What is it?" Raito asked and turned towards the window.

Hotaru smiled and suddenly jumped up and dashed to her bedroom door," Catch me if you can!"

Raito blinked in surprise as Hotaru disappeared down the stairs. He counted to two hundred then he dashed downstairs and pulled on his shoes. Hotaru had gotten into the habit of randomly initiating a game of tag whenever she thought that they were becoming too focused on studying.

Hotaru would often leave little clues for Raito so he could find her. For example, her shoes were missing so Raito knew that she had to go outside. Raito sighed as he ran outside. _Where did she go? _Raito thought as he looked around outside.

"Raito!" Hotaru shouted from the far end of the street before she began running again.

"Get back here!" Raito shouted in response and took off after her. Raito chased Hotaru down the street until she led him to a nearby park. Hotaru stopped to catch her breath on a small bridge that overlooked a river. Hotaru straightened up as Raito reached the bridge and started to move away, yet Raito wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Got you." Raito said simply as he squeezed her tightly against him. Hotaru smiled lightly before Raito let her go.

Hotaru laughed as she leaned against the rail of the bridge. A content smile covered her face as the wind gently blew her hair back. Raito froze as he stared at Hotaru. It was rare to see her this relaxed recently because of a recent incident centered on one of her fans.

(Flashback)

Hotaru and Raito were walking home from cram school when Hotaru suddenly froze and turned around.

"Hotaru-hime!" The person that was following them shouted. He had bleached blonde spiky hair, red contacts, and unusually dark skin. Raito recognized him as one of their classmates and a member of Hotaru's fan club.

"Taro-san!" Hotaru said in shock," Why are you following us?"

"I live this way." Taro quickly lied.

"No you don't." Raito glared while moving Hotaru behind him," Why are you following us?"

"How do you know?" Taro sneered.

"I memorized the student handbook." Raito replied.

"Oh. Well that puts a damper on my plans." Taro said while shrugging.

"W-what plan?" Hotaru asked while grabbing Raito's hand.

Taro's eye twitched as he stared at Hotaru's hand," Who said you could touch him?"

"What?" Hotaru said confused.

"NO ONE OTHER THAN ME HAS THE RIGHT TO TOUCH YOU!!" Taro shouted loudly, drawing attention from everyone around them.

"Dude, chill. They've known each other their entire lives." A random student said. Taro turned to the unfortunate student and pulled out a switchblade knife.

"You want her for yourself." Taro accused while attempting to stab the male. However, Hotaru blocked the attack with her left arm.

"Hotaru!" Several people shouted and rushed to tend to the girl and her bleeding arm.

"Stupid. That's what you get for getting in my way. You're mine! I control you!" Taro sneered down at Hotaru

"…" Wordlessly Raito punched Taro in his face. Taro glared at Hotaru then Raito before running off.

"Hotaru, are you okay?" Raito asked as he bent down in front of the girl.

"I-I'm fine." Hotaru replied.

"You should get your arm checked out." Raito said before gently picking Hotaru up.

"Hai." Hotaru smiled as she leaned up against Raito's chest.

(End Flashback)

Even though it had been over a month since the attack, Hotaru was still deeply frightened. Despite police efforts, Taro was still not in custody for Assault. Soichiro had told Hotaru and Raito that it was like Taro had just disappeared from the face of the planet.

"Ru-chan." Raito whispered against Hotaru's ear, calling her by a nickname that she despised with no reason.

"Eep!" Hotaru jumped at the sudden noise," Rai-kun, don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Raito smirked.

"Call me Ru-chan! You know how I hate it!" Hotaru pouted.

"All the more reason too." Raito teased," Especially since you called me Rai-kun." Hotaru shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How is your arm doing?" Raito asked looking at Hotaru's left arm. A small scar was all that remained from where Taro had stabbed her.

"Mizuno-sensei said that the scar will fade over time." Hotaru smiled.

"That's good." Raito sighed," We should go home before Kaa-san gets too worried."

"Okay!" Hotaru beamed as she grabbed Raito's hand in hers. A light blush covered Raito's face as he stared at his hand.

(November 28, 2003)

Raito stared down at the notebook in his hand before placing it in his backpack. _What's with this notebook?_

"Raito!" Hotaru shouted as she neared him," Where are Akira-kun and Hatsu-kun?"

"They're coming." Raito replied. Akira and Hatsu were two of Hotaru and Raito's classmates/friends. Despite her popularity, Hotaru had few people that she considered her friends in Tokyo.

"Oh!" Hotaru said," Could you tell them that I won't be able to walk home with everyone because I have things to do?"

"Oh yeah. You're starting to work as a volunteer nurse at the clinic near here right?" Raito responded.

"Hai!" Hotaru smiled," Tell Sachiko-baasan that I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Do you want me to give her your results from the practice exam?" Raito asked.

"I almost forgot!" Hotaru exclaimed and dug through her backpack to pull out a slip of paper. She looked down at her watch quickly," Eep! I'm running late! See you later!"

"Ja ne." Raito responded as Hotaru ran off.

"Huh? Where's Hotaru-chan going?" Akira asked. Akira looked like an average

"She's going to her volunteer job as a nurse." Raito replied.

"Oh!" Hatsu exclaimed, "All those patients are so lucky to have such a cute nurse!"

"I wouldn't say that." Akira said.

"Huh? Why?" Hatsu asked curiously. Then he spotted Raito who was glaring at him.

"Now you know why." Akira stated coldly as Hatsu hid behind him.

(With Hotaru)

Hotaru stepped into the small clinic with a small smile as she saw the small group of patients. There was a mother with a crying child, an elderly couple, a few teenage girls that Hotaru didn't recognize, and a man missing one of the fingers on his left hand. Hotaru quickly avoided the man and went behind the counter. Behind the counter was a woman with short blue hair and matching eyes. The woman was wearing a white lab coat over a dark blue dress that reached her knees.

"Ami-neesan, I'm here." Hotaru greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Hotaru-chan." Ami replied.

"Konnichiwa," Hotaru responded," Is there anything I need to do?"

"I need you to run the counter while I tend to the patients." Ami instructed as Hotaru slipped on a white lab coat over her uniform.

"Hai." Hotaru said as Ami stood up, grabbed a clipboard, and went out to the waiting room. Hotaru sat down in the chair that Ami had previously occupied and began organizing paperwork.

Hotaru looked up from her work as a man entered the clinic. The man had silvery hair, slanted eyes, and a grin that covered his entire face. He was dressed in a solid white suit with a bright red tie. Hotaru immediately tensed as he approached the counter. 

"Konnichiwa, me no murasaki-chan!" The man said happily. Hotaru froze at what he called her. It translated to literally purple eyes.

"Why are you here?" Hotaru demanded as she dropped the papers that were in her hands.

"Did you think I would forget about someone like you?" The man smiled," I never got a chance to introduce myself when we first met. I am Ichimaru Gin. What's your name?"

"T-Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru replied, fearing what would happen if she didn't reply.

"Can I call you Taru-chan?" Gin asked as he leaned against the counter," You can call me Gin-kun!"

"W-why are you here Gin-kun?" Hotaru asked nervously.

"To tell you that your friend Ichigo is in a lot of trouble. Rukia-san is going to die because of him." Gin replied cheerfully," An Rukia was taken by the Soul Society to be killed."

"What?!" Hotaru nearly shrieked.

"And that's not all. It appears Ichigo is going to try and save her." Gin smiled before walking away.

"WAIT!" Hotaru shouted as she chased after him. However, as soon as Gin stepped out of the clinic he disappeared with out a trace.

(December 3, 2003)

It was midnight at the Yagami household. Everyone else had fallen asleep; except for Hotaru. The appearance of this mass murderer called Kira and what Gin had said to her a little over a week ago frightened her greatly. Hotaru tossed and turned in her bed before giving up and crawling out of her bed.

She exited her room and stared at the door to Raito's room. When Hotaru had first moved in with the Yagami family, she often shared a bed with Raito if she couldn't sleep. She smiled slightly as she tried to open the door to Raito's room, only to find it locked…

Raito jumped as he heard someone trying to open the door to his room. He was still wide-awake and writing in the Death Note. He finished writing 'Soichi Tomoe' into the notebook before closing it and moving to open his door. In the door way Hotaru stood dressed in dark purple pajama shorts and a black tank top.

"Hotaru, what do you need?" Raito asked.

"I-I can't sleep, and I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" Hotaru inquired quietly as she looked at the ground in shame.

"S-sure." Raito replied while blushing brightly and moving so Hotaru could enter his room. He glared at Ryuk, who was laughing lightly at Raito's red face.

"Why are you still up?" Hotaru asked.

"I was doing some last minute studying." Raito lied," could you turn around while I change into my pajamas?"

"S-sure." Hotaru blushed and turned to face the wall. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the reaper known as Ryuk in front of her.

"So you can see me?" Ryuk asked lightly," you must have some pretty powerful powers, girl."

"I-I'm not sure." Hotaru replied.

"Ke ke ke" Ryuk chuckled as Raito turned back around.

"Is something wrong?" Raito asked Hotaru as she turned back around.

"I-it's nothing. I just had a feeling something bad happened." Hotaru lied as she laid down on Raito's bed.

"You shouldn't lie to me." Raito whispered as he crawled into the bed behind Hotaru and wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I'm not!" Hotaru quickly defended.

"Yes you are." Raito growled as he tightened his grip on Hotaru," What's bothering you?"

"I-I just have a feeling that I'm being followed lately, this whole mess with Kira, and a few weeks ago this man showed up at the clinic." Hotaru explained as she turned that way she could bury her face in Raito's chest.

"What did he do?" Raito asked as he placed his chin on Hotaru's head.

"He said that Rukia-san was going to die." Hotaru shivered.

"Who was it, Hotaru?" Raito inquired.

"I don't know. I saw his once a few years ago, but I don't know anything about him." Hotaru whispered sleepily.

"Just go to sleep. It'll all work out." Raito comforted.

"Hai." Hotaru nodded and clung to Raito tightly.

Raito loosened his grip on Hotaru to allow her to relax. He gently smiled as a she finally drifted off to sleep. Raito blushed as he felt his heart flutter as he noticed that Hotaru's lips were slightly parted. He could hear Ryuk chuckling in the background as Raito lightly brushed his lips against Hotaru's.

(End Chapter 4)

Raito- You are forgiven.

Harpygirl91- For what?

Raito- forcing me to cross-dress last chapter.

Harpygirl91- Oh! You think I let you kiss Hotaru so I could be forgiven? Nuh-uh buster. I let you kiss her so I can enjoy watching Gaara, Sesshomaru, L, and all the other guys that I've paired with Hotaru kill you.

Raito- I will kill you.

Harpygirl91- Good luck with that! (Turns towards readers) I just remembered something!!

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT MY OC MEGHAN TO BE WITH IN THIS STORY!! If you don't know who she is look at my other stories (Life and Death, Love Knows No Rivals, Sand and Shadows, and Forbidden Love) **

**Meghan/Mello**

**Meghan/Matt**

**Meghan/Toshiro**

**Meghan/Near**

**Meghan/Ikkaku**

**Meghan/ Any other guy from Bleach or Death Note you want Meghan to be paired with!!**

**Whoever she is paired with will determine her age and how she is involved with the story. **


	5. Death

Harpygirl91- Well now we're to the 5th chapter

Harpygirl91- Don't worry. I'm just reposting this because I noticed some errors with the dates. Nothing was changed.

Chapter 5: Death

**(December 5, 2003)**

Hotaru and Sayu were sitting in front of the living room television. Hotaru was helping Sayu with her homework, a role usually taken by Raito. However, today Hotaru had offered to aid Sayu so that Raito would have some time to study by himself. The two of them were watching the news because Sayu had to write an essay over an important news story.

"We have just received word that the mass murderer, Kira, has struck again." The news reporter stated emotionlessly," His most recent victims are Michael Lupo and Soichi Tomoe."

The pen in Hotaru's hand dropped to the ground as she stared at the television in horror. "Nee-chan, isn't that?" Sayu asked, as dread was apparent on her face. Sayu dashed to the kitchen and grabbed a trashcan from under the sink. As soon as Sayu placed the trashcan in front of Hotaru the older girl regurgitated her lunch.

Instead of running to get Raito, Sayu returned to Hotaru's side and held back her long hair…

(In Seireitei)

A girl that looked no older than thirteen stared up at the sky as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Her brown hair was accented by blood red highlights as her brown eyes struggled to stay open.

"So what's your all important mission, Meghan-chan?" Renji asked as he ruffled the girl's hair.

"I'm going to the human world to protect some girl named Hotaru Tomoe." Meghan explained," Apparently Ichimaru contacted her and she has really amazing powers. Plus I'm supposed to look for any information on who this Kira guy is."

"Kira's the guy causing the rise in hallows right?" Renji asked.

"Duh. Baka." Meghan frowned," It's a pain in the arse. Because of one person hollows have nearly tripled and the number of innocent souls being eaten has almost quadrupled."

"How do you know all of that?" Renji wondered out loud.

"Yamato-taicho told me. He said that searching for Kira has to take a backseat to guarding this Hotaru person, but I need to keep and ear out for any information on him." Meghan explained," Besides. I need to go get ready to leave or Byakuya-taicho will give me that glare of his again."

"Haha." Renji laughed before Meghan hit him on top of his head," HEY! I'll get you for that!"

"Good luck!" Meghan taunted as she dashed off," you may be my fukutaicho, but I don't have to listen to you!"

(The Yagami Household)

"Are you okay, nee-chan?" Sayu asked as Hotaru pulled away from the trashcan.

"I should be." Hotaru replied as she stood up on shaky legs," I'll just go lay down for a bit."

"Do you want me to get nii-chan?" Sayu asked as Hotaru stood at the end of the stairs.

"It's okay." Hotaru smiled weakly," I'll tell him I'm not feeling well."

"Be careful!" Sayu warned, "You know nii-chan doesn't like to be disturbed while he's concentrating on his studies."

"Thank you for the advice, Sayu-chan." Hotaru replied as she climbed up the stairs.

After Hotaru disappeared from sight, Sayu stared down at the trashcan," Ugh. Gross…"

Hotaru paused as she passed by Raito's room. Because he usually watched the news as he studied, there was a slight noise of voices; however, she noticed that the noise suddenly stopped. Then a low chuckle could be heard as Hotaru opened the door carefully.

"Raito?" Hotaru said cautiously as she peered into the room," Are you okay?"

"I thought I locked my door," Raito said as he nearly fell out of his chair at Hotaru's sudden appearance. He had been thinking about L's broadcast, when suddenly Hotaru entered his room with out knocking.

"S-sorry, Raito." Hotaru apologized," I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to lie down."

"What's wrong?" Raito demanded as he jumped out of his chair and marched over to Hotaru. Hotaru blushed slightly as he placed his hand against her forehead. "You're burning up and you're pale." Raito observed," What happened?"

"I-I'm just not feeling well." Hotaru quickly replied.

"Something else is wrong." Raito glared," What is it?"

Hotaru began to shake before she wrapped her arms around Raito," My father's dead."

Raito froze as he felt Hotaru's tears soak his shirt. _She should be happy. I killed the man that murdered her mother. I thought she would be ecstatic. _"It'll be okay." Raito whispered as he stroked her back gently," It'll be alright."

"Raito, why did he have to die today?" Hotaru wondered as tears continued to roll down her face," Only two days before the anniversary of kaa-san's death."

Raito froze at Hotaru's words. _W-what? Kuso. I forgot. Why didn't I think Soichi's death through? _"I know what will make you feel better." Raito smiled.

"Huh?" Hotaru replied as she stared up at him.

"Get your shoes on and brush your teeth then I'll take you to that café you like so much." Raito grinned.

"Thank you." Hotaru whispered as she hugged Raito," But I'm just going to study for a while to get my mind off of his death."

"Okay." Raito replied and kissed Hotaru lightly on the top her head," I'll make sure Sayu doesn't bother you."

Hotaru gave Raito a thankful smile before she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Raito watched as Hotaru entered her room before he shut the door to his room.

"Ke ke ke." Ryuk laughed as Raito smiled widely.

"She kissed me." Raito whispered as he touched his cheek lightly.

**(December 18, 2003)**

It had been thirteen days since Soichi's passing, and Hotaru had finally gotten over the shock of his death. Now, Hotaru intently studied along side Raito for the upcoming college entrance exams. However, Hotaru had decided that today she was going to spend part of the day shopping with Sayu.

"Raito, you're up early." Hotaru observed cheerfully as Raito came down the stairs.

"I'm going to go to Space Land with Yuri-san." Raito explained as Sachiko set a plate of breakfast in front of him.

"Really?" Hotaru asked as she sat down beside Raito," Could Yuri-chan tell her thank you for me?"

"For what?" Raito asked.

"N-nothing you should know about." Hotaru replied as she blushed deeply.

"Is it another romance manga?" Raito teased as Hotaru looked down at the table.

"Y-yes." Hotaru admitted quietly.

"Haha." Raito laughed," You really enjoy manga and novels that are romantic don't you?"

"Yeah." Hotaru smiled.

"Now I know what to get you for your birthday." Raito grinned.

"You know you don't have to get me anything!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"I know, but I still enjoy getting you presents." Raito explained," Well. I better get ready for my date before I'm late."

"Have fun." Hotaru yelled after him as he went upstairs to his bedroom and changed.

(Later that morning)

"Oh! Look at that café Nee-chan! It's so cute!" Sayu squealed as she spotted a small café called Heart of Juno.

"I've been there before with Nene-kun. It's really good." Hotaru responded before Sayu dragged her into the small café.

"Who's Nene-kun?" Sayu asked teasingly.

"He was a boy that Yuri-chan and Mayu-chan set me up on a date with." Hotaru explained as they sat at a small booth facing outside.

"What was he like?" Sayu inquired.

"He turned out to be really rude and didn't get off his cell phone the entire time." Hotaru described.

"Was he cute?" Sayu asked.

"Yes. Demo, he was a jerk." Hotaru pointed out.

"That stinks." A person in the booth behind Hotaru stated as she turned around to look at them. She was wearing a black jacket with a bright red scarf around her neck.

"Who are you?" Sayu demanded.

"Jocelyn Meghan." The girl introduced," Sorry for eavesdropping. I'm just naturally curious."

"If you're so interested in our conversation, why don't you sit with us?" Hotaru offered.

"Sure!" Meghan replied enthusiastically and grabbed her cup of coffee before joining Sayu and Hotaru.

"How old are you?" Sayu asked Meghan.

"I'm fourteen." Meghan replied," How about you two?"

"I'm about to turn seventeen, and Sayu is fifteen." Hotaru explained," I'm Hotaru and this is Sayu."

"So you're both older than me." Meghan complained as she laid her head on the table," That happens everywhere I go."

"Haha." Hotaru and Sayu laughed as Meghan gave them a droll stare.

"Sorry." Hotaru replied," Don't worry. It's usually the same situation with me."

"At least you aren't babied by everyone you live with." Meghan whined," I live in an old dorm that lets anyone that can pay the rent live there. Ever since my folks died, I've been living there, and everyone treats me like a baby. Especially the owner and his assistant."

"They probably care about you a lot." Hotaru comforted.

"Are there any cute boys that live there?" Sayu demanded.

"Depends on what you like guys to look like. The owner, Byakuya-nii, is pretty handsome, but he's a prick. His assistant looks like a punk." Meghan shrugged," There are other dorms with pretty cute boys though."

"What are they like?" Hotaru asked.

"Ikkaku-sempai is cute, but Byakuya-nii would die if he found out that I like Ikkaku-sempai." Meghan stated as she straightened up," But Toshiro-kun is really cute, he just needs to watch his temper or he'll wind up getting his butt kicked by yours truly." Hotaru and Sayu laughed as Meghan blushed lightly as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"Ohh! Look at that guy!" Sayu exclaimed as someone new entered the café. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt that was seen through an opening in his jacket. He had messy black hair that was a little longer than normal and dark black eyes that were surrounded by black bags from lack of sleep.

"Sayu-chan!" Hotaru scolded as the unknown male paused to stare at them before sitting at a table far away from them.

"He is cute." Meghan observed," But he's really creepy. He looks like a panda on crack."

Hotaru covered her mouth to stop her laughter from escaping. Suddenly, Meghan's cell phone rang and the girl stood up quickly as she answered it.

"Moshi Moshi?" Meghan frowned,"……Yeah yeah. I'll be back in a sec."

"Who was it?" Sayu asked.

"One of my dorm mates. Apparently, there's someone new moving in and they want my help." Meghan explained as she wrote her number down on a slip of paper," Here, this is my cell number if you two want to ever talk about guys again."

"I'll call you if you send me a picture of this Toshiro-kun." Sayu winked.

"Sure." Meghan agreed," See you around, Hotaru-sempai."

"Ja ne!" Sayu and Hotaru replied.

Meghan smiled at them and that smile remained on her face until she was outside," So that's her. She really is nice. It's a shame that Gin-teme is trying to get to her."

Meghan turned to look into the café before walking off. _There's something not right about that guy. He was watching Hotaru too intently. It was like he was watching her as if she was a suspect in a murder case. _

"What?" Meghan snapped at her cell phone as it rang again.

"Have you made contact with Tomoe Hotaru?" Renji asked as Meghan answered the phone.

"Yeah. That was who I was talking to earlier when you called me to tell me about the perverted stuffed animal." Meghan growled," I would be able to get more work done if a certain fukutaicho would stop bugging me!"

"HEY! That's no way to talk to me!" Renji shouted.

"Whatever." Meghan replied in a bored tone," Tell Byakuya-taicho to stop text messaging me every two seconds? It's driving me insane. He's so worried about me making a mistake that he's keeping me from completing my assignment."

"You were the one who taught him how to text message." Renji pointed out.

"So what?" Meghan frowned as a familiar tingle went down her back," Hey, call back later. I have a hollow to deal with."

(End Chapter 5)

Harpygirl91- So finally Meghan is introduced. Remember to vote on her pairing!

Meghan- I sound girly when I'm talking to Hotaru and Sayu.

Harpygirl91- How else were you going to introduce yourself 'Hi. My name's Meghan. I'm a Shinigami assigned to protect you.'?

Meghan-Ugh. Shove it.


	6. Video

I'm so happy that I'm finally seventeen! It rocks! My mom gave me a hundred dollars for my b-day and I've already blew seventy dollars on manga! She made me keep the rest to buy some new clothes with. XP

The ages below will be for the rest of the story. YAY! No more keeping up with the ages for any of us!

Hotaru, Raito- 17

L- 24

Mello, Sayu- 15

Matt-14

Near-13

Meghan- Looks 14, actual age unknown

Chapter 6: Video

**(January 5, 2004)**

L handed Matsuda his cell phone after talking to Naomi Misora's mother. He explained the situation before pausing.

"Here's what we do. We're narrowing our investigation to those Raye Penber was probing before December 19, when Kira started conducting test on prisoners. That's very few people." L began," However, since it's quite possible that Kira is one of them, calling them in for questioning is not going to work. It's too dangerous. Our focus will be two NPA personnel and their families...Inside those two homes; we will place secret cameras and listening devices."

"Wh-what?!" Matsuda shouted in shock," This is Japan! That's totally illegal!"

"Yeah…That's going too far, Ryuzaki." Aizawa tried to reason," If that got out, there'd be a huge scandal. We'd all be fired. Not just that, we'd be arrested…"

"So you won't risk your jobs? I though you were risking your live for this." L pointed out.

"Who were the two NPA personnel that Penber was probing?" Soichiro asked.

"Director Kitamura and his family. And chief Yagami and his family." L replied," I'd like to place bugs and hidden cameras in those two homes."

Shock and horror filled Soichiro's face as his mind suddenly he spoke up"I find it extremely galling, to say the least, to have my own family place under suspicion. So very well, go ahead. You have my permission! But if you do this…I insist you go all the way. I want bugs in the bathrooms, hallways, every inch of the house so that nothing is missed!!"

"Thank you. That's exactly what I plan to do." L replied. Soichiro moved to stare out the window as Aizawa and Matsuda exchanged worried looks.

"As a courtesy to Yagami-san…Surveillance of the Yagami home will be carried out by him and myself only-while the rest of you take turns doing the following- two people keep watch over the Kitamura house, one person mans the NPA office, and one person looks through the Yamanote Line security videos to check if anyone from the Kitamura or Yagami families is pictured." L ordered as he climbed onto the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Bugs and cameras will be in place for seven days. This period may be shortened or extended, depending on the circumstances. In either case, I'll tell you about it. You have my word that I will not extend it secretly. So, that's all right, then?"

(Source: Death Note Volume 2)

**(January 8, 2004)**

Hotaru smiled as Raito, Akira, and Yamamoto, another one of their friends, discussed Kira during their walk home. Ami had insisted that Hotaru take the weeks before her college entrance exams off, leaving Hotaru more time to spend with her friends.

"So, even though we're still in a recession, at least crime's down, so 2004 started out pretty well." Yamato commented.

"More precisely, Kira's murder spree means the crime rate has actually gone up. But that's had the effect of suppressing other crime." Raito added.

"Raito's right!" Akira replied," What do you think, Hotaru-chan?"

"I think it is unusual that one crime is stopping another." Hotaru smiled slightly.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" Yamamoto grinned as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small card before handing it to Hotaru," Happy new year, Hotaru-chan. I'm sorry it's late compared to your card."

"It's okay, Yamamoto-kun." Hotaru replied as she took the card as they reached the Yagami household.

"See ya. Hey Yamamoto, it isn't too late to send me a New Year's card as well." Raito teased.

"Sorry Raito, I only send cards to girls." Yamamoto responded as Akira laughed.

"Ja ne." Hotaru waved at Raito unlocked the door," That's unusual that Sachiko-baa-san isn't home."

"Yeah." Raito replied.

Hotaru stared as Raito headed straight for his room," You're paranoid."

"Hm?" Raito asked from the bottom of the stairs," What do you mean?"

"The first thing you do when we get back from school is check to see if anyone entered while we were gone." Hotaru teased.

"You should check your room. Wouldn't want anyone knowing about all of those yaoi manga, do you?" Raito joked.

"Raito!" Hotaru blushed as he laughed and went up to his room. Raito frowned as he noticed that his door handle had been moved and a small slip of paper fell out of the door as he opened it. Hotaru pouted as she walked to the kitchen and quietly prepared Raito and her some green tea. She frowned as Raito came back down the stairs with a jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Hotaru asked as she offered him a cup.

"I was going to go get some magazines." Raito explained as he took the cup and quickly drank the contents.

"Still reading every magazine with an article on L or Kira?" Hotaru wondered.

"Yeah. Some of them are pretty interesting. I'll lend some magazines to you later." Raito grinned before handing Hotaru back the empty cup.

"That's okay. I need to concentrate on studying." Hotaru declined as she took the cup and set it in the sink. As Raito left, Hotaru headed up to her room with her cup.

(Task Force Hotel Room)

"So he is…I didn't realize he went to such lengths…Might there be something in there that wants nobody to see?" Soichiro observed as he and L watched the video feed carefully.

"Well, considering he's 17, it isn't all that unusual. I've done it myself, for no reason at all." L explained," Oh, and Yagami-san, I hear your son is interested in the Kira case, and following it closely. Have you ever shared any information with him?"

"Of course not!" Soichiro exclaimed," I did tell my family that I was heading the Task Force, but I would never, ever divulge confidential police information. Anyway, I've hardly been home since the case started, and when I'm there, all I do is sleep."

"All right." L responded," Watari, switch to cameras 56 & 48 so we can see what Tomoe-san is doing."

(Hotaru's room)

Hotaru carefully folded her uniform after changing into a dark brown skirt and a purple sweater. She quickly pulled out her work books and set them carefully on her desk before walking over to her bed and dragging a small box out from under it. She smiled as she pulled out several balls of yarn and some knitting needles.

"Good thing Raito went out. I finally get some time to work on his birthday presents." Hotaru cheered happily as she looked through the colors to decide which ones to use. She frowned as she shifted through the colors, finally settling on a dark blue. "I need to go to the store to get more if I'm going to make Raito a sweater." She quickly grabbed her small black purse and calmly went outside, a small grin on her face.

Hotaru shivered slightly at the crisp winter air as she gripped her purse to her chest. Something was wrong, she didn't know what, but something was following her. Hotaru turned around quickly to see something that she could only describe as a monster approaching her. It resembled a giant black scorpion, except the face was a white mask.

"Hotaru-sempai, jump back!" Meghan shouted as she grabbed the back of Hotaru's sweater and pulled.

"M-Meghan-chan, what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked as she stared at the creature that looked like it was poising for attack.

"Saving your butt." Meghan replied as she pulled out a PEZ dispenser and popped one of the candies in her mouth. Hotaru froze as a spirit burst from Meghan's body revealing, Meghan's spirit form was dressed in the same robes that she had seen Gin in all those years ago.

"Keep her safe." Meghan demanded the mod soul inside of her body.

"Yes ma'am!" The mod soul replied and grabbed Hotaru's arm," Hotaru-sama please come with me while Meghan-sama defeats that hollow."

"Ohh! A little Shinigami! I heard they're good eating!" The hollow sneered.

"I don't know. I'm probably really tough." Meghan smirked as she unsheathed her zanpakuto, which looked like a traditional katana. "Now. Why don't you just stay there, like a good hollow, and let me cleanse you?"

"HA!!" The Hollow mocked," Cleanse me? I do not need to be cleansed!"

"Have it your way." Meghan shrugged and disappeared.

"Huh?" The hollow blinked and looked around," Where did she g…"

Meghan smirked as she stabbed the hollow at the base of his neck," It's called shunpo, or flash step. One of the many things I have learned from Byakuya-taicho. Comes in handy when dealing with hollows."

"I will not die that easily!" The hollow exclaimed and attempted to stab Meghan with his stinger.

"Nice try." Meghan responded as she sliced the stinger from his body before it could sting her," Not good enough though." Hotaru paled as the hollow let out a blood curling scream as Meghan sliced him in half.

"I am sorry you had to see that, Hotaru-sempai." Meghan bowed as she approached the older woman," I guess I should explain everything to you?"

"Yes." Hotaru nodded as Meghan reentered her body.

"Well, let's go somewhere quiet to talk." Meghan grinned.

"We can go to my room." Hotaru offered and Meghan followed Hotaru into the Yagami household.

(Task Force)

"Who's that?" Soichiro frowned as Hotaru reentered the house with Meghan following her.

"I thought you would know." L responded lazily," We'll watch and see what they talk about."

(Hotaru's room)

"Wow your room is really nice." Meghan admired as she looked around.

"Arigato." Hotaru smiled," Do you want something to drink?"

"Nope. I'm good." Meghan responded as she sat down on the floor," Now what do you want to know first?"

"What was that thing that attacked us?" Hotaru demanded," And what exactly are you?"

"Well. That thing was a hollow. Hollows are spirits that, because of emotions such as anger or hate, become monsters. They live off of other hollows and other spirits. Hollows are known for attacking humans with immense spiritual powers, such as you and your friend Ichigo Kurosaki." Meghan started," In contrast, wholes are spirits of the dead."

"As to what I am, I am a Shinigami." Meghan stated simply," It is my duty to cleanse hollows so that they may enter Soul Society, and to send wholes to Soul Society. That sword that I was using is called a zanpakuto, it is a physical representation of my spiritual energy."

"How many humans can see you while you're in your Shinigami form?" Hotaru asked.

"One in about 50,000 can barely make us out, about a third of those people can see us clearly, and only the strongest of that third can hear and touch us while in our true forms." Meghan explained," That means you're pretty dang powerful."

"T-that can't be true." Hotaru whispered.

"Yes it can." Meghan responded," Have you ever had any unusual abilities, such as being able to heal with a touch?"

"Yes." Hotaru nodded," But I've been able to do that since I was little! I wasn't able to see spirits until middle school!"

"I haven't heard of that happening before." Meghan pondered as she tapped her chin," I'll have to report that to Byakuya-taicho."

"Byakuya-taicho?" Hotaru repeated.

"Yeah. You see, there are 13 divisions of Shinigami. Each division has a taicho, a fukutaicho, the seated officers, and the members of the division. I belong to the sixth division, which is led by Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai." Meghan explained," Byakuya-taicho refuses to let me be a seated officer because of my age."

"How old are you?" Hotaru asked.

"I think I'm about a hundred or so years old. We really don't keep track of our birthdays." Meghan shrugged. Hotaru stared at Meghan with wide eyes, suddenly Meghan fell backwards.

"Meghan-chan!" Hotaru shouted as she dashed over to the girl's side.

"Ugh. I'm exhausted." Meghan groaned," This is all Kira's fault."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Because of the amount of criminals that Kira has killed and is killing, the number of hollows has increased like crazy. I think that hollow I fought earlier was my thirtieth one so far this month." Meghan complained," Whenever I found out who Kira is I'm going to kick his ass into Hueco Mundo and watch hollows eat him just for fun."

"Meghan-chan!" Hotaru scolded," That's cruel!"

"No what's cruel is not being able to save the spirit of a little girl because of a hollow." Meghan snapped as tears filled her eyes.

(flashback)

"Another one!" Meghan exclaimed as her cell phone went off for the third time that day," I better hurry and finish it off." Meghan placed a mod soul in her gigai, and then dashed through the busy Tokyo streets until she found the hollow. Meghan froze as she realized the hollow had caught the spirit of a girl that couldn't be older that five. Meghan dashed forward, yet she didn't reach the hollow in time. It had already eaten the poor girl.

"NOOO!!" Meghan shouted in agony as she attacked the hollow with tears streaming down her face," Give her back! Spit her up!! She deserves to go to Soul Society, not you!" Meghan froze as the mask on the hollow's face partially shattered. She immediatly recognized him as Kurou Otoharada, Kira's first victim.

"DAMN YOU KIRA!!" Meghan screamed at the top of her lungs as Kurou was dragged into hell," I'll get you for this. I swear it."

(End flashback)

"You saved me, and probably several other spirits and humans though." Hotaru consoled as she hugged Meghan to her chest.

"B-but she was just a child." Meghan sobbed as she clung to Hotaru," Byakuya-taicho was right. I'm not ready to be a seated officer. I couldn't save her Hotaru-sempai. I couldn't save her."

(Task Force)

Soichiro and L exchanged surprised looks as they listened to Hotaru and Meghan's conversation. There was no way that what Meghan was saying was true, was there?

(That evening)

"Thank you for letting, Meghan-chan to stay the night." Hotaru smiled at Sachiko.

"No problem. Why didn't you tell us that you were tutoring somebody?" Sachiko asked as she and Hotaru washed the dishes from supper," I feel so sorry for her. Watching a little girl get ran over must have been traumatizing."

"Meghan-chan didn't want anyone to know that she was being tutored." Hotaru explained as she dried the final plate and put it away in the cabinet," I'm going to go talk to Raito before I go to bed."

"Okay." Sachiko replied," Tell Meghan-chan that if she needs anything just to feel free and come get it."

"I'll pass it along." Hotaru nodded. Hotaru bit her lip as she knocked on Raito's bedroom door.

"Do you need something, Hotaru?" Raito asked as he opened the door.

"I have something I need to tell you." Hotaru replied nervously.

"What is it?" Raito inquired kindly as he gave Hotaru a reassuring smile.

"Before I say it, promise you won't hate me or view me as a freak." Hotaru demanded.

"I could never think of you as such." Raito replied as he reached out to touch Hotaru's cheek gently. Hotaru blushed slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Youknowhowichigocanseeghosts?" Hotaru asked quickly.

"Huh?" Raito blinked in confusion.

"Y-y-you know how Ichigo can see ghosts?" Hotaru asked, to which Raito responded with a nod," I-I can see them to!"

"How long have you been able to?" Raito questioned gently.

"Since middle school." Hotaru explained," I-I kept it a secret because I was afraid of how you would react!"

"Hotaru, we've been friends since we were five." Raito pointed out bluntly," It's okay. You're not a freak, you're special." _All the more reason to make you the goddess of my new world. _

"A-arigato." Hotaru cried before hugging Raito tightly," You have no idea how much that means to me, Raito!"

"Listen. No more secrets between us okay?" Raito asked, and Hotaru replied by nodding and wiping her tears away.

"H-hai." Hotaru nodded.

"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight." Raito suggested.

"That's what I was going to do." Hotaru replied before heading to her room, where Meghan was playing on her computer.

"Good night, Raito." Hotaru waved before entering her room.

"Good night, Hotaru." Raito replied before entering his room and collapsing on his bed. "She can see spirits?" Raito whispered in disbelief.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk." Ryuk laughed," I'd be more worried about her being able to see the shinigami if I were you."

(End chapter 6)

Harpygirl91- This chapter was hard for me to write. I was nearly crying at some parts.

**FINAL CHANCE TO VOTE FOR MEGHAN'S PAIRING!! YOU CAN VOTE MORE THAN ONCE!!**

**MEGHAN/NEAR-1**

**MEGHAN/MATT-2**

**MEGHAN/IKKAKU-1**

**MEGHAN/TOSHIRO-2**


	7. Secret

Harpygirl91- I am officially taking a break from my studying to write chapters for my fanfictions. No surprisingly, most of my time has been taken up by research for Concurrent English essays and studying for AP chemistry and Pre-Calculus (my two worst subjects).

Meghan- Aren't you going to announce the results of my pairing poll?

Harpygirl91- At the end of the chapter. Why are you eager to see who you shall be paired with?

Meghan- (blushes) NO!

Harpygirl91- Liar. Also I do not own Bleach, Death Note, or Sailor Moon. I only own Meghan. You may contact me for permission to use her in your fanfictions.

Chapter 7: Secret

_Recap_

"_Hyuk hyuk hyuk." Ryuk laughed," I'd be more worried about her being able to see the shinigami if I were you."_

_End Recap_

**(January 9, 2004)**

Meghan frowned as she sat up and looked at the digital clock by Hotaru's bed. _It's only five a.m? What woke me up? _Meghan looked around the room until she noticed Hotaru moving around on her bed while mumbling in her sleep.

"Hotaru-sempai?" Meghan whispered as she stood up and walked over and shook the older girl slightly," Hotaru-sempai, what's wrong?"

"Kaa-san." Hotaru cried out as tears began to stream down her cheeks," Run! Leave Kaa-san alone!"

"Hotaru-sempai!" Meghan shouted as she shook Hotaru roughly, finally waking up the older girl.

"Meghan-chan?" Hotaru blinked.

"What's wrong, sempai?" Meghan asked.

"I had a nightmare about when my Kaa-san was killed." Hotaru whispered.

"How long ago was it?" Meghan probed gently.

"Nine years ago." Hotaru whispered slightly," Did you have any parents, Meghan-chan?"

"I used to." Meghan responded," Back when I was human, before I died. I don't remember much about my human life. It just fades over time. All I really remember is my name. I was about ten when I died."

"What is seireitei like?" Hotaru asked gently.

"It depends on what district you go to." Meghan replied," I was sent to the 30th district. It's a really good district. I didn't have to worry about getting attacked or killed, like I would have to worry about if I lived in the 60-80 districts."

"How is the district a soul is sent to decided?" Hotaru questioned.

"At random. My parents died just a few minutes after me, so I was placed in a different district than them."

"Have you see…" Hotaru started before she noticed the tears in Meghan's eyes.

Meghan shook her head violently as she fought the tears in her eyes," For all I know the two of them could have also been separated, or, if they weren't, I might have some younger siblings that I don't even know."

(Task force HQ)

"That doesn't sound like heaven to me." L commented as he chewed on a chocolate pocky stick.

"Maybe the girl is delusional?' Soichiro suggested.

"…" L tilted his head as he contemplated the possibility of Meghan being insane," Doesn't fit."

"Why?" Soichiro demanded," She's sitting there filling Hotaru's head will all sorts of falsehood!"

"Wouldn't Hotaru-san try to contradict what Meghan-san was saying if she didn't believe it a little herself?" L pointed out," Also, if these 'hollows' did exist it would explain the strange property damages in Karakura Town."

"Property damages?" Soichiro repeated.

"Karakura Town has a history of buildings, graveyards, and streets being destroyed or damaged under unusual circumstances." L responded," I was looking into it before Kira appeared. And it appears that several of the local teenagers have reported strange events happening through out the town recently, focusing on a transfer student Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Do you think Ichigo-kun is involved with those accidents?" Soichiro demanded," He used to tell us that he could see spirits but there is no way."

"I don't know." L replied," I am interested in questioning Hotaru-san and Meghan-san."

(Yagami Household, later that morning)

Meghan ate solemnly as she stared at Raito and the reaper shinigami hanging behind him. _So he has a death note. That doesn't mean he's Kira, maybe he hasn't used it at all. At most there are possibly nine other death notes on Earth. _

"Are you still thinking about the girl, Meghan-chan?" Raito asked gently.

"None of your business." Meghan glared," And who gave you permission to call me Meghan-chan?"

"I just assumed that you would like to be called that." Raito responded.

"Assuming things is what caused several of the tensions in the Old Testament didn't it?" Meghan replied with a smirk," Be careful not to assume things, Raito-sempai."

"So what do you want to be called?" Raito asked.

"You can call me your kohai." Meghan replied as she reached forward and stole a piece of Raito's toast," I'm going to watch you and learn how to deceive people with a simple smile."

"You really don't want people to know what you saw do you?" Sachiko asked gently.

"Correct!" Meghan lied. _I actually want to learn how to tell when his smile is real and when it is fake. I want to learn how to tell when he is lying._

"Do you just want to stay up in Hotaru's room all day?" Sachiko asked.

"If you don't mind." Meghan nodded.

"We'll head off to school now." Hotaru stated before hugging Sachiko and Meghan," Sayu-chan are you going to go with us?'

"Sure!" Sayu responded and grabbed her backpack and followed after Hotaru and Raito.

"I'll do that." Meghan offered as she took the dirty dishes from Sachiko and began to wash them.

"Shouldn't you call your parents?" Sachiko asked, causing Meghan to freeze.

"I'm an orphan." Meghan replied," I live in an old dorm. I'll call the landlord once I finish washing these. Oh! I saw on the calendar that you have plans to meet some of your friends for brunch. You can go if you want. I'll be fine by myself for a little while."

"If you insist." Sachiko replied as Meghan finished the dishes," I'll go and help Kyoko-san set up. I'll write down my cell phone number for you."

"Okay." Meghan nodded before heading upstairs to Hotaru's room. After closing the door she turned and stared directly at where one of the cameras was hidden. "I hate the feeling of being watched."

(Task Force HQ)

"Do you think she suspects the cameras?" Soichiro asked L.

"It's possible. Let's see what she does." L responded.

(Hotaru's bedroom)

"Best call Byakuya-taicho." Meghan stated as she pulled out her cell phone and called her taicho.

"Moshi Moshi." Meghan greeted as Byakuya answered.

"What is it?" Byakuya demanded.

"I have located a possible suspect for Kira." Meghan responded," His name is Yagami Raito. I also need all available information on reaper type shinigami that way I can identify the reaper following him."

"There will be a slight delay in getting that information." A creepy voice stated as he replaced Byakuya.

"What are you doing Mayuri-taicho?" Meghan asked.

"Telling you that because of recent issues with the arrancar you won't be able to receive that information until the issue is cleared up." Mayuri replied.

"That is troublesome, Mayuri-taicho." Meghan groaned," What am I supposed to do until then? It's not like I can go up to the guy and say 'I think you are Kira because there is a reaper hanging over your shoulder'. That would just spell trouble."

"Ignore Mayuri-taicho." Byakuya responded after stealing his phone back," Be on high alert for arrancar in the Tokyo region."

"Kuchiki-taicho," Meghan spoke up," I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Byakuya demanded.

"Tomoe Hotaru developed supernatural abilities before being able to see spirits and hollows." Meghan explained," Is it possible that she is Herutsu Kotone's descendent?"

"It is possible." Byakuya replied," You would have to ask her yourself."

"Okay." Meghan nodded," Also, where is Renji-fukutaicho?"

"He went to earth to investigate Orihime Inoue's kidnapping." Byakuya replied.

"Wha?" Meghan blinked dumbfounded before Byakuya hung up. Her eyes quickly turned to a picture on top of Hotaru's desk. The picture was of Hotaru with the former ryoka (Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime), Raito, and Rukia Kuchiki.

"Why didn't I notice it before!" Meghan scolded herself before jumping out of her gigai and moving it so it looked like her gigai was sleeping.

(Task Force HQ)

"What was that?" Soichiro shouted as he and L watched Meghan suddenly collapsed onto the bedroom floor then as an invisible force onto Hotaru's bed and under the covers dragged her body.

"I do not know." L responded as he stared wide-eyed at the screen.

(Teikou Private High School: Lunch Time)

"Where are you going, Hotaru-chan?" one of Hotaru's female friends shouted as Hotaru rushed out of the classroom as the lunch bell rang.

"I'll be right back." Hotaru reassured her friend. _What is Meghan-chan doing?_

Hotaru ran until she reached the roof of the school, the place Meghan had indicated as she floated outside of Hotaru's classroom window. Hotaru gasped for breath as she made sure nobody else was on the roof before locking the access door.

"Did something happen?" Hotaru asked gently as she stared at Meghan in her shinigami form.

"Yes." Meghan responded," One of your friends, Orihime, was kidnapped by the arrancar."

"What?" Hotaru repeated before she collapsed," Why?"

"I'm not sure." Meghan replied," Do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes." Hotaru replied as she stood up and pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Meghan asked, curious about what Hotaru was going to do.

"Finding us a place to stay while we're in Karakura Town." Hotaru responded as she called Isshin Kurosaki. Meghan smirked as Hotaru asked Isshin if it was okay if she came for an impromptu visit that very day.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Meghan grinned as Hotaru hung up.

"Huh?" Hotaru blinked.

"You look weak, but you're actually really strong." Meghan explained," That's really cool. It'll give you an advantage in battle."

(End Chapter 7)

Harpygirl91- Sorry if Meghan seems a little OOC compared to my other stories with her and previous chapters. I needed to write her so she would be able to deceive the Yagami family.

Meghan- Whatever. Just announce the result of the paring vote already.

Harpygirl91- Fine! **Officially there was a four-way tie. So I decided, instead of having the reviewers vote for another chapter, I would consult my friends and see what they thought. And we came to the decision that the pairing would be with… **

**MEGHAN/TOSHIRO!!!!**

Meghan & Toshiro- (blush)

Harpygirl91- (evil laugh) This couple will be so much fun to write!


End file.
